Jak and Daxter what are boundaries?
by amurphy616
Summary: Jak and Dexter are exploring misty island and they run into trouble. now they must find a way to get Dexter back to normal only why is Dexter a girl and will she want to get changed back?
1. Chapter 1

Jak and Daxter what are boundaries?

Welcome back guys I hope you liked my last story. Anyway this story will take place in jak 1-3 chapters will be 10,000 words long. For trough's who don't know I write 1,000 words a day to not get burned out on writing. Anyway this story will be about Jak x fem! Daxter. I had a plot bonny that would not shut up so I had to write about this Anyway on to the story.

Don't own Jak and Daxter

Warning: none

Jak was sitting on a boat going to misty island when he heard Daxter trough up over the side of the boat. Jak just shook his head and closed his eyes when he heard Daxter grumbling. This made Jak snicker quietly thought he was curtain Daxter heard. Jak opened his eyes about thirty minutes later and found that they were about five minutes from the dock. Jak stood with one fluid motion and made his way to the front of the boat and started to prepare for docking. Jak jumped out and Daxter fallowed.

"Are you sure this is safe Jak I mean didn't old green stuff tell us not to come here" he asked his friend who shrugged uncaringly. Jak continued on and the two heard talking and climbed on top of a rock and listened in.

"Continue to collect artifacts and eco" said the man.

"Deal harshly with anyone who strays from the village we will attack it in due time" the woman said with a smirk. Jak and Daxter both looked at each other before climbing down not noticing a lurker see them out of the corner of his eye. Jak and Daxter were both walking near large vats of dark eco when they were attacked. Jak acted quickly and found a vile of dark eco. He quickly picked it up and threw it unfortunately it also got on him. Daxter had not got any on him however he did get thrown back slightly by the minor explosion and get thrown into the vat of dark eco. Jak lay withering as the dark eco invaded his body and soul. It only took a minute and Jak was already changed he was taller his face was more developed and he had a ripped chest. Jak stood and remembering daxter rushed over to the vat nly to find an otsle. Jak quirked an eye brow before gently tapping its head the otsle jerked its head and looked at Jak in confusion before it glared at him.

"I told you we should not have come here and you-"It stopped so abruptly that it made Jak look at it curiously until he looked closer at the strange orange creature now that it was not laying down he could see rather than a it was actually a she. She had a developing figure with C cup bust smooth legs. Jak's jaw hanged slightly.

"D-Daxter is that you?" he asked the cat like girl curiously Daxter began to whimper.

"Jak what happened? Why does my voice sound so feminine what the hell is going on Jak?" she asked in fear. She broke down in tears when it all caught up to her. Jak felt somewhat uncomfortable but he just couldn't leave her their like that. He got down on her level and gently wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened at first before melting into his touch like it was natural. Jak gently held her for a few minutes before she had calmed down and fell asleep in his arms Jak gently picked her up before making his way back to the boat and leaving misty island.

So what do you guys think good, bad, meh?

Also if anyone wants to give Daxter a new name I am up for it. So long as it's not crazy like the sun goddesses name is that is a pain in the ass to spell out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jak and Daxter what are boundaries

Chapter 2

Uncles, sages and cows

AN: sorry for not updating I have been busy with other stuff.

I do not own Jak and Daxter

Jak's eyes snapped open as he tried to remember where he was he felt a weight on his chest and he looked down to see Daxter sleeping on his chest Jak sighed before nudging her gently. She wined and snuggled closer unknowingly pushing her small but still descent bust against Jak's arm making his eye twitch slightly in agitation. Jak gently nudged her again and managed to get her off of him. He stood up and saw that they were about thirty minutes away from sand over village now. He turned back when he heard shuffling and saw Daxter slowly walking over to him.

"So it really happened I am a girl." She stated rather than asked her head bowed slightly. Jak sighed gently and sat next to her.

"If it's any consolation I would say the new look suites you." Jak said gently to her. She snapped her head up with wide eyes.

"Since when could you talk?" she asked him. Jak smirked roguishly at her making her blush lightly though she didn't know why.

"Since now besides why is that so shocking" he said with a smirk getting a pout from her making him chuckle softly. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before she asked another question.

"Did you really mean it? Do I really look good like this?" she asked him somewhat hopefully. Jak gently put his hand on her head and patted it gently making her ears to twitch making him chuckle again.

"Yes" he answered simply before stepping on to the forward part of the ship and threw a line out and got the boat docked not noticing the blush on Daxter's face as he did. He stepped off the boat before he noticed her looking at him for a moment before blushing and fallowing him. Jak walked with Daxter and they both arrived at the old sages hut and stepped inside.

"And where have you two been?" asked the green eco sage neither Daxter nor Jak answered him. Jak because he knew the man would just rant on and on and Daxter for the same reason. At that moment Keira walked in and looked at Daxter.

"What the hell is that thing" she said with disgusted. A moment later she was pinned to the wall by her neck by Jak. She looked into his eyes and she was truly terrified his eyes in longer deep and calm were now the same color as dark eco and they held nothing but pure hatred. She didn't even feel herself shaking. A moment later Jak let her go and she sagged to the ground rubbing her neck and coughing. Samos frowned at this action but shook his head. Kids were confusing to him at times. He turned back to Jak who had returned back to where he was before his eyes back to normal.

"That "thing" is Daxter" he spat out angrily glaring at her. Both Samos and Keira looked at him with non-concealed shook. Daxter had a faint blush on her checks while looking at Jak.

"Why am I blushing?!" she thought. Samos snapped out of his shook at hearing Jak talk. He looked down at Daxter who was now standing behind Jak shyly. He shook his head again and looked back at Jak worriedly. He was no longer that pure innocent boy, no, now he looked like someone who had been haunted by the screams of the insane. He shook his started to speak to Jak again.

"Well if we want to get Daxter back to normal than we need to find the dark eco sage. He is the only one who can help get Daxter back to normal" Samos said. Jak and Daxter nodded before Samos continued. "Use this portal to go to geyser rock and get some training." He said. Jak nodded and started to make his way over to the portal only to realize that Daxter was not fallowing him. Jak turned around to find Daxter in deep thought. Jak smirked playfully and ran back over to her and scooped her up in his arms making her squeal in surprise he then ran through the portal. Samos chuckled maybe he was wrong Jak still had some innocence. Kiera meanwhile was seething. What happened to the boy who had a massive crush on her? Jak and Daxter landed on the other side of the portal with a laughing Jak and an angered Daxter who jumped on him. They rolled around a bit before they finally settled with Daxter on top pouting. Jak raised an eyebrow at her making her look curiously at him. 

"What?" she asked annoyed. Jak just said one word.

"Kinky" he said with a smirk getting a confused look from her until she looked down and saw the position they were in. she quickly jumped off of him and started sputtering apologize making Jak laugh quietly. He gently leaned down and kissed her head making her blush like a tomato. He stood back up and picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. He noticed the little robot Kiera had given him a few years ago as a "gift" started to turn on.

"Well it looks like you two made it through safe and sound now complete the course." Samosas voice said bluntly. Jak shook his head that man was far too blunt. Jak and Daxter looked around them and noticed that the place they had landed in was covered in grass but also had a beach or two scattered around it. Jak moved through the training course easily and collected the precursor orbs floating around. He had jumped over a few spike traps that were fairly obvious and collected their first power cell. Jak could not help but think that the course felt like a joke but he shrugged it off. They arrived at another clearing and saw a few red boxes scattered around. Jak quickly broke one and found some strange metallic fly like creature. Jak picked it up when he heard the communicator come back on.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you I sent scout flies out to look for power cells but the lurkers must have captured them. Find enough and they should be able to give you a power cell. I usually send seven into areas of interest." She said. Jak nodded absentmindedly and continued on. It did not take him long to find all of them and get the second power cell. He continued on and found a locked precursor gate blocking their way. Jak scowled for a moment before he heard samosas voice through the communicator.

"It looks like you two have run across some of the precursor technology left behind on this island. Find some blue eco to open It." he said. Jak shrugged and looked around and sure enough there was a vent pumping out blue eco. He quickly moved over to it and felt the eco travel through him he quickly moved back over to the door and it popped open to reveal another power cell. Jak quickly collected it and stepped forward only to see water below him. Jak was just about to jump in when he heard Daxter whimper beside him. Jak looked at her curiously.

"What is it Daxter?" he asked his friend who looked at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"I-I don't like water" she said. This threw Jak for a loop why would Daxter hate water? They had gone swimming lots of times before hadn't they? And then it clicked Daxter was not human anymore perhaps the dark eco that she had fallen into had also changed her fears as well? Jak looked at her for a moment before looking down. He saw a couple of pantone like boats scattered around down below that would make a great landing platform. Jak told Daxter his plan and she nodded enthusiastically at him. Jak gently picked her up before jumping down and landing on one of the boats he then jumped across each until he arrived on land again. He gently sat her back on his shoulder and they continued on word. Jak collected a few more precursor orbs along the way. The duo arrived at another small clearing when they heard Samos speak again.

"Those green balls on the ground are green eco collect enough and they can heal your wounds." He told Jak. Jak nodded and started to make his way towards the end of the course when he found two platforms. He quickly jumped over the two and found about six more orbs floating around. Jak walked to the power cell and picked it up and activated the platform which took him back to the start of the training course. He activated the warp gate and jumped through. Jak landed easily while Daxter road in his arms Jak stood up and looked at Samos.

"Good job boys-" he stopped when Daxter growled at him making everyone turn to her curiously. Daxter blushed and hid behind Jak's leg. Samos continued "ok good job you two but that was nothing compared to the challenges that lay ahead. Daxter snorted.

"If Jak can finish that training course of yours in only an hour I think we will be fine gramps" she said with a smile getting a nod from Jak. Samos shook his head.

"These two will be the death of me I am sure of It." he thought to himself.

"Fine and while you to are off "adventuring" why don't you make yourself. My eco collectors down by the beach have gotten clogged up again. Just fallow the lamps they will take you right there. Now, all of you, get out of here!" the old man shouted. Jak made his way out of the hut and went down to the village he had some stuff he wanted to buy for their adventure. Jak stepped into the clothing store and started to brows while Daxter commented on the things he was picking out. He found an outfit that fit him perfectly it was charcoal black with red insides (1). Jak put it on after paying and also picked up a grappling hook. Jak walked out and started to look around he knew that there were scout flies around here as he had just found one in an empty room in the fisherman house. He quickly tracked them down and got his fifth power cell after collecting all the scout flies. Jak walked into the town hall and talked to the mayor.

"Oh this is terrible how will I get reelected if I cannot get the eco beam back on." He mumbled to himself while pacing back and forth.

"Did you pay the bill." Daxter asked and snickered when he jumped in surprise.

"Well aren't you funny." He growled angrily before returning to his pacing still not noticing Jak.

"So what the hell is the problem than we might be able to fix it if you tell us what's wrong instead of you brooding like an emo?" Jak asked lazily the mayor stopped his pacing and turned to Jak.

"Ah I did not see you their Jak but the problem is simple the eco beam coming from the jungle has stopped. Why? I have no idea but until it is back to normal the village has no power and it will damage my reputation but if you and your furry little friend can get it back on I will give you a power cell." He said. Jak nodded and the two started to walk away only for the mayor to call out to them.

"And if you can find ninety precursor orbs I will give you another power cell." He said. Jak nodded in thanks before he walked out of the mayor's hut and walked over to his pseudo uncle.

"Hello uncle." Jak said.

"Jak my boy well don't you look different anyway I was about to set off on my adventure today but I seem to be a spot short on the old precursor orbs I am willing to bet that if I had ninety of them I would trade a power cell of course you might need them to help your unruly ugly one." He said jokingly making Daxter growl at him. Jak nodded.

"Alright uncle I will see you later." Jak said stepping out into the center of town and headed right and talked to the sculpture that had lost his muse on misty island Jak said he would get the muse back if he gave Jak a power cell which the man readily agreed to. He then turned to the house to the left side of town he walked into the house and noticed a woman looking out the window. Jak coughed politely making the woman's head snap around and zoned in on Daxter who smiled at the binoculars making the woman tsk.

"What an ugly bird." She said Daxter scowled and said.

"Have you looked in the mirror lady you ain't a looker either." She said with a sneer making the woman jump in surprise.

"Oh I am terribly sorry dears I thought you were a foul heavens me how can I help you two?" she asked.

"We are looking for power cells." Jak said to her she nodded

"I have a power cell I am willing to give it to you if you do something for me." She said Jak sighed in annoyance thinking more crap to do.

"Alright what do we have to do then?" he asked.

"I need you to go to the sentinel beech and knock the flut flut egg down poor thing lost its mother and now I want to take care of it." she said making him nod.

"Alright I will do it later" he said as he walked out and stated to make his trek to the jungle only to get distracted again by the ya cow farmer who wanted Jak to round up his cows for a power cell. After doing what the farmer asked Jak grabbed his new power cell and headed off into the jungle.

AN: (1) Ezio's outfit from ac2 its almost all black but with red running down the center of the jacket.


End file.
